1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for optimizing queries. More specifically, the present invention discloses an efficient method for providing answers to queries under parametric aggregation constraints.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's rapidly changing business landscape, corporations increasingly rely on databases to help organize, manage and monitor every aspect of their business. Databases are deployed at the core of important business operations, including Customer Relationship Management, Supply Chain Management, and Decision Support Systems. The increasing complexity of the ways in which businesses use databases creates an ongoing demand for sophisticated query capabilities.
Novel types of queries seek to enhance the way information is utilized, while ensuring that they can be easily realized in a relational database environment without the need for significant modifications to the underlying relational engine. However, as the size of databases continues to grow, coupled with the desire by users to formulate complex queries, traditional methods of responding to queries require a tremendous amount of computational cycles. This leads to delay and inefficiencies in the use of databases.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to efficiently provide answers to complex queries.